


В этой комнате больше никто не живет

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-12
Updated: 2006-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В ту зиму, когда второй офицер Ичимару Гин стал лейтенантом Ичимару Гином, заболела Ячиру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В этой комнате больше никто не живет

В ту зиму, когда второй офицер Ичимару Гин стал лейтенантом Ичимару Гином, заболела Ячиру.

Лихорадка началась у нее за три или четыре дня до этого; никто не мог точно сказать, когда она превратилась в пожирающий маленькое тельце изнутри огонь. Кашля не было, только обжигающе высокая температура, и изредка бред во сне. Теперь она почти все время спала.  
Офицерский состав одиннадцатого отряда, обычно грозный, до неприличия хамоватый и нетерпимый к слабостям, на цыпочках ходил вокруг комнаты капитана, изредка заглядывая в дверь. Их оттуда не выгоняли, а это пугало больше всего. Потому что капитан Зараки неподвижной темной фигурой сидел на полу возле футона Ячиру, глядя в окно.

\- Ну что? – нервно, накручивая прядь тонких длинных волос на палец, спрашивал Юмичика. Старшие офицеры хмурили брови и не отвечали, потому что не дело это было – рассказывать младшим, только-только выпускникам академии, о положении дел в отряде, девизом которого было "если сам не сумеет выплыть, пусть тонет". Они отводили взгляды, рыкали на Юмичику и быстро уходили на полигоны, избавляться от стресса единственным известным способом – тренировками.

Юмичика же драться не любил, хотя и умел, но зато знал, что больным нужны лекарства. Поэтому он, вспомнив, чему научился, пока был жив, намешал трав в снадобья и пытался теперь войти к капитану.

Не постучав, он просунул голову в дверь, убедился, что Кенпачи ее не откусит, и протиснулся дальше в узкую щель.

\- Уйди, - тяжело уронил капитан; Юмичика вздрогнул и упрямо вздернул подбородок. Тремя шагами добрался до постели маленькой девочки и присел рядом. Поднес к ее губам склянку с успокоительным и жаропонижающим.

Запястье перехватила твердая мозолистая рука.

\- Ты что делаешь? – лицо Кенпачи было сантиметрах в пяти-шести, не больше, руку сжимало так, что, казалось, сейчас раздавит, и Юмичика морщился от боли.

\- Лекарство, - сказал он тихо. Капитан хмыкнул ему в лицо, но отпустил и уселся на место, только что подвинулся ближе и внимательнее стал наблюдать за происходящим. Юмичика приоткрыл Ячиру рот, влил немного прозрачной жидкости, помассировал горло; все, как учили в академии. Та вроде сглотнула, но не пошевелилась. Кенпачи с сомнением посмотрел на младшего офицера.

\- Ты кто? С четвертого, что ли? – пригляделся. – Нашивки, вроде, наши… Имя?

\- Аясэгава Юмичика, - вздрогнув, отрапортовал тот. Кенпачи кивнул и, похоже, потерял к нему интерес. – Вы бы лучше к Унохане ее сводили, - осторожно посоветовал Юмичика.

\- К врачихе? Не поможет, - ответил Кенпачи. – Пробовал уже. Говорит, мелкота должна сама справиться.

Юмичика молчал. Наклонился, длинные волосы мазнули Ячиру по лицу. Она смешно и коротко чихнула. Подобрав склянку, он вышел.

\- Ну, как она там? – возле двери сидел на пятках Иккаку и имел в виду, конечно, не только девочку, но и самого Зараки.

\- Меня ждешь? – спросил Юмичика, опускаясь рядом. Вздохнул: - Никак. Спит все время, на ощупь, как печка. Завтра проверим, помогут лекарства или нет.

Иккаку помолчал, потом сказал:

\- Я тоже зимой помер. Зимой много детей умирает. От голода, там…

\- Угу, - Юмичика легко поднялся на ноги. – Пойду воды принесу.

Иккаку остался у двери.

Следующий день был таким же морозным, и лихорадка у Ячиру не думала спадать. Юмичика сделал ей холодный компресс, влил еще лекарства, и сидел рядом, пока она не задышала более-менее ровно. Перегнулся через нее, и почувствовал хватку цепких маленьких пальчиков.

\- Капитан, - позвал он. – Капитан…

\- Чего тебе? – хмуро повернулся к нему Кенпачи, отводя взгляд от окна.

\- Волосы…

\- А, - сказал Кенпачи и отошел. Вернулся со своей катаной, поглядел на нее, отложил в сторону. Потом за хакама Юмичики скользнула ладонь – он задержал дыхание, не двигаясь – и Кенпачи подал ему Фуджикуджаку. – Держи, - буркнул.

Юмичика сначала не понял, зачем; а потом хотел было отказаться, но не смог под взглядом капитана. Зажмурился, рубанул занпакто над ручкой Ячиру. Тянуть перестало; она еще крепче сжала кулачок, перевернулась на бок, потом на спину.

Юмичика смотрел на Кенпачи, а тот уставился в окно. И не повернулся, когда закрылась дверь.

\- Я теперь урод, - сообщил он другу. Иккаку хмыкнул, осмотрел его с головы до ног и подтвердил.

\- Ну да, с волосами ты выглядел лучше. А что случилось-то?

Юмичика бросил в него стаканом, в котором приносил воду, и не ответил.

В субботу Ячиру стало хуже; лихорадка усилилась, она начала хныкать во сне, ворочаться, и Юмичике показалось, что он и правда обжегся, когда дотронулся до нее. Посмотрел на руку убедиться – но следа не было.

Кенпачи выглядел растерянным, длинные волосы спутались, хаори посерело, он внимательно глядел на Ячиру, не зная, что делать.

Юмичика этого тоже не знал, но смотреть на очень больного маленького ребенка не мог, поэтому вышел из комнаты раньше обычного. Сел на пол рядом с Иккаку; так и сидели, пока из-за двери не раздался короткий глухой возглас Кенпачи.

Сам момент они, конечно, уже пропустили. Ввалились уже к концу – огня почти не было, Ячиру спокойно спала на спине, Кенпачи с ошеломленным выражением на грубо вылепленном лице пялился на лежащий рядом с ней короткий, в ее рост, меч.

\- Это что? – спросил он у Юмичики. – Это вот…

\- Занпакто, - уверенно произнес Иккаку. – Огненный. Повезло малявке.

Юмичика насчет повезло сомневался, но ничего не сказал. Только подошел к Ячиру и потрогал лоб.

\- Прохладный, - и обернулся к капитану.

Тот сел на пол.

\- Занпакто, - сказал почти удивленно, покачивая головой. – Слышь, как там тебя… Аясэгава? А что теперь с ней делать?

\- В академию надо, - заявил Иккаку, снова отвечая вместо друга.

\- Зачем? – удивился Кенпачи.

\- Ее там учить станут. Ну… драться, например.

\- Научат они, - Кенпачи хмыкнул. В умении преподавателей академии драться лучше него он сомневался. – Останется тут.

\- Надо тогда ей место подыскать, - задумчиво сказал Юмичика.

К утру Кенпачи отправился разговаривать с Ямамото, а через неделю был смотр и общее собрание, на котором объявили нового лейтенанта одиннадцатого отряда, и поговаривали, это была редкость – два лейтенантских назначения в один год.

Комната капитана с той субботы закрыта, и новичкам отряда рассказывают страшные в своей неправдоподобности истории о запертом там Меносе Грандэ, иногда приправляя их сказками о звуках, раздающихся из-за двери в полнолуние каждого четвертого года и тому подобной ерундой. Новички верят.

А Юмичика и Иккаку живут в другом крыле.


End file.
